


Its All Good Business

by AmbieBambi



Series: Owned Sinfully Sweet [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mob AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: You are their girl and they will use you as they want to
Relationships: Steve Rogers x You x Bucky Barnes
Series: Owned Sinfully Sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182848
Kudos: 12





	Its All Good Business

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Lana Del Rey- Off To The Races.

[Originally posted by sensoryserenity](https://tmblr.co/Z873CfZHsTOE4a01)

_My old man is a bad man  
_ _But I can’t deny the way he holds my hand  
_ _And he grabs me, he has me by my heart  
_ _He doesn’t mind I have a Las Vegas past  
_ _He doesn’t mind I have a L.A crass way about me  
_ _He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart_

_Swimming pool  
Glimmering darling  
White bikini off with my red nail polish  
Watch me in the swimming pool  
Bright blue ripples, you  
Sitting sipping on your Black Crystal, oh yeah_

_Light of my life, fire in my loins  
Be a good baby, do what I want  
Light of my life, fire in my loins  
Gimme them gold coins  
Gimme them coins_

Sun sparks off the pool's chlorine blue ripples when you step out from glass doors, dropping your sunglasses to cover your eyes, toned body slick already with a touch of baby oil, They liked you tanned, all long-legged golden thighs to spread when desired. They took care of you, met your needs with a flourish. All you had to do, was belong to completely. It was an arrangement that worked out well for you in all aspects. 

Your fingers slipped along the ties of your white bikini just as Bucky stepped out, black crystal clinking cubes among dark liquor, and as you pulled them loose to drop them, he came up behind you, cold lips brushing along the back of your neck and fingers plucking at the string holding your top-up. That to billowed down with the bottoms and you arched your hands to dive in, shattering the diamond gleam the sun was causing. 

He smirked watching his girl glide, moving over to a lounge nearby, and on the table he pulled the tray closer, leaning forward to line up rows of white powder, neat and precise, he swirled his drink once more and sipped from it. “Doll, come on out” He directed as you lapped back around, twisting to return to his side of the pool, you brace hands against the side and pull yourself up, dripping a trail behind you. Reaching for a nearby towel, you pat yourself while biting your lip. Using a rolled-up bill, he snorted the first line and reached to pull you in his lap, when he grasped your chin, his tongue sweeping over your teeth and you moaned softly, cupping his face. 

“Testing it out?” you take his hand and draw his finger in between your lips, sucking lightly tasting where he had handled it, all big-eyed staring at him. Bucky you never knew what to expect, he liked to tease you once in a while. 

You could see that flint cold glint flash in his eyes, mouth cocking in a grin at your actions. “I know my shit's good baby, just wanted to share with you.” He flicked the rolled bill in his fingers and held it out for you to take. “Figured we could get ready for going out tonight.” 

Taking it you shifted in his lap so you could lean over the table, red manicured nails pinched the bill between them and you dragged it over the line, the hit, euphoric. Snorting a bit to clear your passage, Bucky was already turning you to face him again, skimming a hand over your breast and closing his mouth over your nipple to suckle and tug, there was no way you could stop him if you wanted to. You were his, he could do whatever he wanted with you. So when his fingers slipped between folds, you ground your hips for him, triggering a rush of arousal. “Always such a slut for me, right in broad daylight to” He leaned back, just watching you ride his fingers, twisting your fingers into his suit jacket. “Don't be messing this up too much” 

You nod in understanding and you know what he wants to hear. “Yes Daddy, I will be good.” Biting your lips when you could feel two of his fingers slide into you, slick as you were, clutching around him. You roll your hips more vigorously, that little bundle of nerves firing all senses to heat you, coiling in your belly. The cocaine had done its job, making you extra sensitive. Was he going to let you cum this time? Bucky loved leaving you on the edge, wanting, waiting till he was damn good and ready for you to release. 

Leaning into him, your lips whisper over his, a flick of the tongue trailing along his and he brushed back your hair that had fallen in your face, fisting his fingers tight into the back of your head. “Do you deserve to cum today Doll?” You whimper for him, and he kisses you hard, growling against your lips. “Do it now” He demanded, and you sped yourself up, driving to finish now before he got impatient, and with a gasp, your mouth falling open into an “o” your orgasm rolled through you, his hold in your hair loosening so you can lean into his chest, whimpering “Thank you Daddy” against his neck. 

Giving you an open mouth kiss, sliding his fingers from your still aroused pussy “Your welcome Doll, now go inside, Steve is waiting for you” He sucked off his fingers and took another sip from his drink, winking at you. “Better hurry now”

_My old man is, a tough man  
But he got a soul as sweet as blood red jam  
And he shows me, he knows me, every inch of my tar black soul  
He doesn’t mind I have a flat broke down life  
In fact he says he thinks it’s what he might like about me, admires me  
The way I roll like a rolling stone_

_Likes to watch me in the glass room, bathroom  
Chateau Marmont  
Slipping on my red dress, putting on my make up  
Glass film, perfume, cognac, lilac  
Fumes, says it feels like heaven to him_

_Light of his life, fire of his loins  
Keep me forever, tell me you want me  
Light of your life, fire of your loins  
Tell me you want me, gimme them coins  
_

Quick to go back inside, you didn't even bother putting the bikini back on. When Steve is waiting, he doesn't like to be kept waiting for long. Searching him out, you find him in your closet of all places. Going through your clothing, and you move to where he would demand you to be. On your knees, quiet and watching him work. Pulling out a deep red dress, he finally made his decision on what you will be wearing for them tonight. “You can get up Sweetheart” he drawled out without glancing at you yet. 

Moving to get up, he bypasses you in the closet entrance and lays the dress out on the bed. Now he turned, beckoning you over to him, his large hands slide down your bare hips. “Did Bucky tell you we were going to the club tonight?” The one they owned together, where they originally found you when you applied to be one of their dancers. How fucken long ago does that seem now.

“Yes, Ste-” You started when suddenly his hand grips your jaw, squeezing and anger flashing in his eyes. You are to never call them by their names, and sometimes it slips. 

“What was that Sweetheart?” His face is stern, commanding and you whine out before he releases his grip, you would make it up to him later, but the apology falls from your lips in the meantime. 

“Sorry Daddy, and yes he did tell me. Is this for me?” You motion towards the red dress, and he goes back to being tender with his touches, a light brush of his fingers here, tracing the natural curves of your body. 

“That it is, go clean up and put it on. Gotta have our girl looking good tonight.” You squeal and arch up to kiss him, his hands tightening their hold to help you stay to the balls of your feet, kissing back deeply, the taste of his cognac made your heightened drugged senses swarm and you pressed yourself into him hungrily. His hand moved to grasp your ass, grinding himself into you momentarily, breaking apart from your kiss, his voice deeper, graveled. “Go on now” You stepped away, taking the dress in your hands and into your bathroom, perching on a bench in front of a vanity, you start prepping your face. 

It wasn't long till Steve came in the bathroom, catching your dab red lipstick on, and run your mascara brush through your lashes. Coming up behind you, let his hand trail along your face. “Love it when you wear that red, getting it sloppily all over my cock. But I don't want your mascara to run, at least not yet.” He dipped his head to kiss your shoulder “Stand up Sweetheart and brace your hands against the vanity.” 

Steve was always the one who meant exactly what he said, you learned early on. He liked rules. You finish blotting your lipstick and move to a stand, your hands bracing on the vanity. He came up behind you, able to see you in the mirror, as his hand slipped along your back, and down till his fingers rubbed on your folds, still wet from before. “Spread your legs further” Which you did, pushing your ass out, round tempting for him to grasp. He didn't though, he kneeled behind you and ran the tip of his nose along the inside of your thigh “You smell like Heaven.”

“Taste even better Daddy” You purr, resting your head on folded arms. Sure enough, his fingers spread you apart and he took a long lap through your cunt. He hummed with appreciation and bit lightly on the inside of your thigh. 

“Your right, even better” And he drove in like a man starving, quick licks and long dragging laps, sucking your clit between teeth and pulling enough to make you jolt, thrusting his tongue into your entrance and swirling to make you clench “Dad-dy” You shudder out from ragged breaths. He knew exactly what he was doing to you, and as sweet as he was being, bringing you closer to cumming on his face, you better not mess up like earlier, cause then it would all stop. You dig your hands around the edge of your vanity to keep from wriggling to much, and he replaces his tongue with fingers for just a moment, stretching you open.

“Say it again Sweatheart. Who are you a slut for?” He rose from behind, the zipper of his pants unzipping, and the head of his cock slipped along your slick wet slit. 

“Your's Daddy, yours! Please I need you now.” You lift your gaze to the mirror, and that was all he needed to thrust into you, crying out at the relief after what they had done to you, he pounded into you hard, jerking your hips till you were falling apart, thank god you were leaning on the vanity, cause you wouldn't have been able to stay up. All your makeup, scattered all over the floor with it all. Feeling him pull from you and the warmth of his ejaculation falling onto your back, you pant waiting to come back down. “Good Girl Sweetheart” He praised, rubbing along your quivering arms while he lifted you to stand again, gentle as he grasped your chin and kissing you softly. “Be ready in half an hour, the car will drop you off. Bucky and I have a business matter to attend to, and will join you there.” Before he left, he helped pick up the makeup all over the floor and left you to finish dressing. 

_My old man is a thief, and  
I’m gonna stay and pray with him till the end  
But I trust in the decision of the law  
To watch over us  
Take him when he may, if he may  
I’m not afraid to say  
That I’d die without him  
Who else is gonna put up with me this way?  
I need you, I breathe you, I’ll never leave you  
They would rue the day, I was alone without you_

_You’re lying with your gold chain on  
Cigar hanging from your lips  
I said, “Hon’ you never looked so beautiful  
As you do now my man”_

You arrived and proceeded to go into their specially reserved section, chatting with a few of the dancers whom you were friends with, you ordered yourself a club soda, still feeling the effects from earlier. You turned back to them with a smile.

“They will be arriving later, had business to attend to”

Now there was no need to reflect amongst themselves what this business would be, Steve and Bucky were well known for their illegal activities. How else would the three of them live a life of luxury. At all the doors, members of their crew stood, brazen not hiding the guns on their hips, and the amount of money, drugs, and other goods would pass through the club tonight. 

And speaking of the Devil, first Steve enters, with Bucky right behind, the crowd parted out of their way, and telling by the smirks on both their faces, they were quite happy with themselves. “Ladies” Steve steps around them and into one side of the booth, addressing them. They were all smiles to the man who paid their paychecks, Bucky came up the other side, kissing one on the cheek “Busy night girls?” Always the flirt, you knew he was affectionate with everyone, but YOU were his. You got what all the others didn't get. 

“Oh certainly, in fact, our shift is about to start” and they parted with goodbyes, Bucky sliding into the booth on the other side, Steve's hand rested on the inside of your thigh, grasping lightly and Buckys arm went over your shoulder. 

“Everything go good?” You question, while Bucky waved over for some drinks to be brought to the table. Steve lounged back, and releasing you, pulled out a cigar from his pocket, handing it over to Bucky and drawing out another for himself. 

“Sweetheart, deal of a lifetime. Think we got it good now. It's gonna get better” 

Your eyes widened at the news, and Bucky smirked as they brought over the drinks, tipping a few bills before turning back to you.

“Nothing but good business Doll.” Bucky nipped at your shoulder, kissing deeply on the curve of your neck. Steve's fingers twirled in the loose locks of hair, winking at you. 

Fuck you loved these two, you would follow them anywhere. 


End file.
